Beast
by BMIK
Summary: Kadaj wants the Shadow Creepers to work with him but they want something in return.


**Hey there.**

A new smutty one-shot I wrote for a friend on . But I never got around to posting it here, strangely enough O.o I will do so now and hope that you´ll enjoy it. Please read the warning though!

Now I do warn you: if Bestiality irks you, then please do not read this!

Title: Beast  
Summary: Kadaj wants the Shadow Creepers to work with him but they want something in return.  
Warnings: Bestiality, etc. pp.  
Pairing: Shadow Creeper/Yazoo  
Thanks to chephren for betaing!

* * *

**Beast**

"We need your power."

Kadaj´s tight voice sounded through the forest, his figure stiff with tension, but still proud and demanding as his gaze glided around the circle of dark, feral creatures that had surrounded them. His brothers stood to either side of him, wary, but staying in the background.

His green, glowing eyes came to rest on the beast in front of him, the leader who was the biggest with impressively broad shoulders, long claws and small, keen eyes. Kadaj could see that they were focused in his general direction, but he wasn´t sure if the Shadow Creeper was actually watching him…

"I see," was the low, growled voice of the monster, as it slowly stepped forward, walking a lazy circle around them. "And what compensation do you intend to offer for that?"

Kadaj narrowed his eyes, never turning his back on the leader. Of course he hadn´t expected them to follow his lead without something in return, though he had no idea what these creatures could desire. So he simply offered,

"What do you want?"

The beast had come to stand beside him, but his attention was now focused on one of his brothers, and clearly, the monster nodded its spiky head at the slender one.

"Yazoo?" Kadaj was a bit surprised to say the least, but then his expression became indifferent again and he said, "Fine. But don´t kill him. I might need him later."

He motioned with his head for Yazoo to step forward and the remnant did as he was told, face devoid of any emotion.

The beast eyed him with hunger, though what kind neither of the brothers could say. The Shadow Creeper gave a gurgled sound that was bone shattering and the rest of the creatures slowly retreated back into the forest. After a moment, Kadaj decided that it was meant as a sign to leave the two alone and he obliged, giving Loz a sign to leave. A last, ordering look was spared for Yazoo, before the creature and the remnant were alone on the dark clearing.

The full moon was shining down on them, illuminating the clearing with soft silver light that radiated back from the little pale skin the beautiful remnant revealed. His hair resembled a soft stream of fluid silver falling down on his lean body and he stood stock still has the inhuman creature came closer, its tail lazily swaying behind it.

"Undress," was the feral order, and Yazoo obeyed. Kadaj had given the lead over to this creature the moment he left and Yazoo was fine with it. Whatever served the purpose of finding Mother, he would go with it. He barely had a sense of self-awareness, or better: he did have it, but he did not deem it worthy any attention. It only was a hindrance, carrying such useless garbage as pride and cautiousness along. No, he could do without that, and he did. So he lifted up his hands and bit with pearly teeth into the tips off his long fingers to pull the leather gloves off. The first one landed on the soft grass, soon followed by the second and then the small sound of a zipper turning down echoed through the nightly forest.

The beast watched with unmoving eyes as the tight leather parted and revealed impeccable, milky skin, but the steam that came from its nostrils rushed out a bit faster.

Once the coat was open, Yazoo let it slide from his shoulders with a graceful shrug, flexing the slender muscles on his back. The cool night breeze bit at his naked skin and immediately caressed his rosy nipples, making them rise from their sleep.

His hands wandered down to the waistband of his pants that hung low on his rather curvy hips, and slipped even lower as they were opened. The leather hugged his firm buttocks tight, but with another roll of his hip, they sat just above the point where they would glide down his smooth legs themselves. Before they could do so though, Yazoo stepped out of his boots, his perfect, bare feet making contact with the mossy surface of the ground.

"Pull that down," the beast ordered harshly, impatiently waving its tail, eyes ravishing the almost nude form in front of it with hungry glares.

The action followed the command instantly, has Yazoo leaned his svelte upper body forward and with no hurry peeled out of the leather inch by inch. Eventually he straightened again and stood still for the monster to observe his naked form. The Shadow Creeper came nearer, walking around the remnant in a close circle ad his meaty, heavy tail swirling around the man´s legs, wandering up his hip and thigh as it moved ever so gracefully, despite its gruff form. Obviously the creature was satisfied after its close inspection, since it bellowed,

"Lay down there"

and nodded with its head to a rock that stood behind them. Yazoo followed the lead and leaned against with his back against the hard, but smooth surface of the grey stone, calmly watching the creeper as he came closer again. For a moment, the creature just stood there on all four, but then he pressed his snout against Yazoo´s belly, the hot air coming out of its nostrils swaying over the sensitive, cool skin. It rubbed into the soft flesh, before it moved upwards, towards Yazoo´s chest and his erect nipples.

The snorted breathes became a little less acute when the creature opened its yap and between razor sharp teeth a thick tongue emerged to lap over the hard flesh, bending it and pinching it. Yazoo idly let it happen, leaning his head back against the stone and dropping his lids a bit as his buds were licked and stroked by the quick, repeated licks of that moist, big muscle. The monster had braced its paws against the rock and stood on its hind paws, looming over the ethereal human as it stimulated his nipples. A long, glistening shaft had emerged between his legs and shamelessly and with animal need rubbed against his own groin. The treatment awakened desires withinYazoo´s body without the remnant even being aware of it, but it wasn´t like he cared anyway. He was at the will of the creeper now and nothing else mattered.

With a grunt, the beast let go off his victim´s chest and shoved its erection against the others hard member again, rubbing at the thin skin over hard, swollen flesh. With a heavy movement the monster pushed back and landed on its paws again, a tiny dust trail swirling up from under its feet.

The snout was pushing down his belly again, the raw, leathery skin rasping over Yazoo´s in a very pleasant way, until it came to his crotch and pushed against it, followed by the harsh instruction, "Spread your legs!"

Under the hungry, almost feverish stare of the monster, Yazoo slowly did as he was told and opened up to reveal his most private areas, presenting them to the beast under the pale light of the moon.

The beast did not waste its time to admire the pale, pulsing, hard flesh that rested against a flat belly. Nor the snowy, slender thighs and long legs that were attached to them or the firm buttocks that joined, only interrupted by the tiniest, puckery hole that was deliciously nestled between round, perfect cheeks.

The drooling tongue lashed out again and this time it slurped over the length of the remnant´s intimate areas, leaving a wet trail. The quick, heated brushes rolled over Yazoo´s pulsing member and over the reddish tip, emitting a quiet, aroused hiss from the remnant. Then it curled between his spread buttocks, brushing over the grundle and sliding into the wet entrance, sending repeated jolts through the young man´s guts.

The beast lapped with relish at the tasty hole, enjoying the unique human flavor, before it forced its way inside, first with its tip and then, as the muscle parted and slackened, further inside the warm, tight heat. Yazoo moaned as he was infiltrated by the flexible muscle crawling further and deeper, prodding at that exquisite spot that made him helplessly arch and writhe and stretch his tighs further apart to grant better access.

The beast grunted with need and feral desire, pulling its tongue back and forth, roughly shoving the delicate form over the hard stone until it eventually withdrew and hovered over the sweaty, panting body again, growling, "Turn around!"

With dizzy eyes, Yazoo did as he was told, almost clumsily rolling over and instantly feeling the hard, enormous length of the monster rubbing between his firm cheeks. He gasped at the contact of the hot flesh at his needy hole and the warm, rushed breath at his neck as the leader of the shadow creeper huffed, and ground his pelvis against him.

Finally, the tip of the animal´s dick slipped right inside him, accompanied by another raspy moan from the remnant and a feral scream by the beast as it started to mercilessly pound into the hard body it had impaled underneath.

Behind the green leaves, Loz frantically stroked his own dick in synchro to the quick, hard thrusts as his brother was fucked doggy-style by the creeper, sneakily watching them and getting off on the harsh slaps and loud grunts and gasps. The monster´s huge balls spanked against Yazoo´s ass with every push and they did so faster and faster with every powerful roll of the creature´s hips. Eventually it roared out in ecstasy, reaching its climax and spilling its heavy load inside the human body, almost collapsing on the frail body.

Loz couldn´t help it and came with his own grunt, the white sticky liquid shooting out of the tip of his throbbing, crimson dick and splattering on the forest ground. Through hazy eyes, he could see the monster pulling out its slick cock from the narrow entrance but he couldn´t savour the picture for future wet dreams since Kadaj suddenly appeared behind him. His unreadable gaze went first to the clearing and then to Loz, until he ordered demurely "Get ready. We are leaving," and again vanished in the forest without so much as another glance back.

end.

_

* * *

_**Quite frankly I do not expect to get many reviews for this, since it is a bit extreme**_. _**If you´d like to give me feedback anyways I´d be very happy to receive it though^^**

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Final Fantasy VII Advent Children or its characters and I do not make any money from this.  
_


End file.
